<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Your Pillow Prince by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481451">Not Your Pillow Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom Akechi Goro, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Akira Kurusu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:26:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi reminds Akira what too much teasing leads to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Your Pillow Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akira may have fucked up. He watches as Goro’s smile turns up to his full detective prince level of charming while they say their goodbyes to their friends before his boyfriend grabs his arm in what looks like a loving gesture, but feels like a death grip full of threats. Akira can feel a mix of fear and excitement growing in himself as he’s pulled along the street on the way to their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey?” he asks, trying to sound more confident than he feels.</p><p> </p><p>Goro drops his charming smile and glares at Akira furiously. “You think you’re so funny sometimes, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Akira gulped. Maybe provoking Goro like this hadn’t been the best idea.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I found an interesting post on an old Detective Prince Akechi Goro fan forum today,” Futaba had started with a sly grin.</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh?” Akira lit up. Goro looked up from his phone with a scowl and raised an eyebrow in her direction.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Futaba clears her throat for dramatic affect. “It’s a poll: ‘Based on his old interviews, would you think Akechi Goro is a top or a bottom?’”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akechi drops his phone. “What the fuck kind of poll is that?!” he hisses as Akira bursts out laughing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh dear detective, don’t you know the degenerates of the internet will wonder about anything?” Futaba smirked. “That’s not the best part though. The best is the results and comments so far.” She tilts her phone towards Akira and Goro. On the screen they can see a very clear trend in Akechi’s former fanbase.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Bottom] 98.3%</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Switch] 1.2%</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Top] 0.5%</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>anon2829</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘You really think someone that pretty wants to top? I bet he refuses to do anything that would mess up his hair.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>inyourface94</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘He’s the detective PRINCE. If he’s not a pillow prince I’ll eat my sock.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>detectiveprincess02</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Akechi-kun would totally be a pillow prince! He’s too cute to be anything else!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akira doubles over in laughter reading as Goro lunges for the phone, face burning. Futaba shrieks and backs up out of reach. “Shut the fuck up Kurusu!” he turns to his boyfriend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Aww, I’m Kurusu now?” Akira pretends to pout. “Don’t worry honey, I won’t tell your fans your my detective pillow prince,” he teases. Goro stops moving and stares at Akira. Shit. If looks could kill, Akira would be </em><em>deader than Yaldabaoth right now. “H-hey, honey I was just-”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Goro cuts him off. “Well then, I suppose I should be a darling prince and escort you safely back to our apartment now, yes?” he says in his charming tone, smiling in a way that would make his fans wild. All it does for Akira is increase the fear building in him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alright, so maybe he had brought this on himself. That was okay. Akira liked when his boyfriend got rougher anyway. Provoking him up a bit (a lot) more than usual would just mean the fucking waiting for him at home would be that much more enjoyable...right?</p><p> </p><p>Goro unlocked the door to their apartment and barely gave him enough time to get his shoes off before shoving him up against the wall. “<em>I’m</em> the pillow prince in this relationship huh?” he growled lowly. Akira gulped, eyes wide. Goro tightened his grip on Akira’s arms as he pinned him. “Get your clothes off and kneel on the bed. If you aren’t in position by the time I get in the bedroom, I’ll put a cock ring on you and shove a vibrator in you for the rest of the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Akira stumbled as he was released and scrambled to get back to his feet. He spared one quick glance at Goro. Shit, he was pissed. Akira ran to the bedroom, not wanting to see if Goro would make good on his threats just yet. As he stripped down and kneel on the middle of their bed, he felt his excitement growing, wondering what kind of punishment Goro was planning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of growing anxiety, Goro finally stepped into the room. He looked...not calmer, but not as furious as he had been. He closed the door behind him and stared at Akira, who began to squirm with Goro’s full attention and rage directed at him. “Akira-kun,” he said with a fake sweetness that sent a chill down Akira’s spine. “I think I need to remind you of your place here. It’s been too long since I’ve properly punished you, but don’t worry. I’ll be sure to be extra thorough so you don’t forget again.” He sent Akira a dark smile and walked over to the bed. Akira could see him holding onto...a hairbrush?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Oh no. Akira’s breath hitched and his dick jumped in excitement as fear settled in his stomach. Fuck his masochism betraying him like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Over my lap,” Goro instructed as he sat on the bed. He was still in most of his clothes, adding to the humiliation Akira felt growing at the situation. Akira laid himself over Goro’s lap and felt the fabric of Goro’s pants brushing against his dick. He suppressed a moan and grabbed for a pillow to bury his face in, half to hide his burning face, half to help muffle what was bound to be a very noisy session. “You haven’t had a punishment like this in so long. Do you remember the rules?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, there was the out if Akira needed. Goro wouldn’t truly take his anger out on Akira like this; he probably was embarrassed from earlier of course, but he wouldn’t take it out on Akira in bad faith. If Akira decided he didn’t want to do this, he could end it now easily. But where would be the fun in that? “Don’t move my hands, don’t break position, and keep count,” he recited. Goro gave a small, encouraging smile that lasted all of a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>And?” he grabbed one of Akira’s cheeks harshly.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>And </span><span>‘persona’ to stop,” he gasped. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Good boy,” Goro purred. “Don’t lose count. I’ll decide when we’re done, but if you miss a number I’ll start all over,” he said, getting back into the scene. “It’s been a while since you’ve had more than just my hand. I thought I’d be generous and show you what else you’ll be getting today.” Akira turned his head to the side and watched as Goro moved the implements into his view. A hairbrush and a leather strap. He whimpered, burying his face in the pillow again. “Are you ready?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yes sir,” he said weakly. He braced himself, waiting as he felt Goro lift his hand off his ass, readying the first hit. After a few seconds of nothing, he felt his body lose some of the tension and-</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>SMACK.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“AH!” Akira jolted. The first was always the worst. He felt his right cheek burning and knew a bright pink handprint would be showing.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hear a number, brat,” Goro raised his hand again and dropped it quicker but just as heavily on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“One!” Akira cried. He tried to steady his breathing, knowing a long session was waiting and the pain right now would be nothing shortly. With Akira beginning to count properly, Goro set a steady, heavy pace with his hand. “Two! Three! F-four!” Goro grinned as he watched hand prints forming all over his boyfriend’s pale ass. He spread out the hits to quickly turn everything pink, then began focusing on turning the bottom of his cheeks and his sit spots red.</p><p> </p><p>Akira was fighting back tears in the pillow as he called out numbers. It was taking a lot not to kick his legs or jump around too much, but he knew if he didn’t keep position then Goro would just tie him up and switch to a long distance implement instead. “19! 20!” he gasped as he felt Goro pause in his hits to run his fingers over the reddened skin. The best part. He pushed his hips back and chased Goro’s touch. He loved the feeling the light touches gave on his burning butt, feeling goosebumps all over his body and his dick twitching. Unfortunately the touches were always a small treat this early, and Goro was soon back to heavy hits.</p><p> </p><p>Goro watched as Akira squirmed and cried out in his lap. He loved seeing his boyfriend naked and vulnerable for him, watching his ass become redder and redder, seeing his marks become more prominent. He kept his hits even on each side, not lingering too much yet. No, that would be later once his hand grew too sore. Then the real marks could be made.</p><p> </p><p>Akira could feel the tears in his eyes welling up and threatening to spill over. He tried to calm his breathing and settle into the rhythm, but with the strap and brush sitting next to him he couldn’t calm down. By the time he’d called out 60, a few tears had escaped and he let out a whimper. Goro glanced over at his face and paused the hits, rubbing his ass gently again. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?” he asked quietly. Akira took a deep breath. It’d been so long since they’d done a session like this, he knew Goro was giving him a chance to back out again.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t know what you mean, your highness,” he teased, trying to sound stronger than he felt. He was in so much pain, his ass felt like it was on fire, but he was also enjoying this a lot. He didn’t want to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Goro rubbed his head gently for a second, then let a growl. “Alright brat, let’s see how you feel after this,” he grabbed the brush and waved it with a smirk. Akira gulped and pushed his face back in the pillow. “You can skip counting for this part. I’ll stop when I think your ass is bruised up enough.” Akira whined and closed his eyes, bracing himself. He knew what was coming. Goro raised the brush and struck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>SMACK!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>AHH!” Akira shrieked and jumped forward. The sound of the hit was so much louder than Goro’s hand had been. Any tears that he’d been able to hold back rushed forward and he began to sob as Goro picked up the pace. The brush was nothing like the hand session had been. Goro set a merciless pace now that Akira didn’t have to count after each one, sometimes lingering in one spot for several hits in a row that made Akira feel as if he’d break open. He sobbed loudly into the pillow and held it tight against him.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro couldn’t hold back his grin. Seeing his boyfriend struggle and squirm and jump while making such loud, painful sounds was one of his favorite things. He put his other hand over the small of Akira’s back to help hold him in place as he laid out the hits. Akira’s ass was a beautiful canvas he needed to mark and bruise and beat until swollen. He loved his boyfriend’s ass on a normal basis, but seeing it deep red and bruised was another level. The edges were a bright red, warm and tender. The sit spots were a deeper red, with a little bruising to help drive him the pain. But the best sight was the bottom center of his cheeks; the brush had formed two major bruises, leaving a mix of dark red and purple swelling up. Some parts of the focus areas had begun to form small welts, raising up and losing color again from the impact. He knew Akira would be feeling those spots for the next week at least. He couldn’t wait to see him squirm sitting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several minutes and what must have been </span>
  <span>hundreds of hits, Goro slowed his rhythm down a bit to watch as Akira’s ass jiggled with the force of the slower, heavier hits. God he could watch this all day. Maybe next time he should take a video for this. He didn’t think Akira would like if he pulled out a brush and went for hours just to get this view on a loop. He looked up at his boyfriend’s face again. He was still buried in the pillow, sobbing but not quite as jumpy. It was as if he’d lost the energy to move around, his body only reacting every few hits with a small jump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Akira himself was gone. Any presence he had or sense of control had been let go and all he could think about was the feel of the brush against his tender ass. He loved this part. He loved not having to think, not having to put up any mask or act. He didn’t need to play a bratty sub or a confident dom right now. He could let Goro have all the control and just focus on what he felt alone, being a good boy taking his punishment so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro finally slowed the brush to a stop and ran it over Akira’s butt in a soothing motion. “You’re doing so well,” he murmured as Akira let a whine. “You only have the strap left, love. Can you be my good boy and take 20 for me with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akira shuddered but nodded. 20 hits with the strap. He could do that. He could be the best boy and finish his punishment like a champ. “I need a verbal confirmation, love,” Goro said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yes sir, I can take it, I’ll be good, I promise,” Akira whispered and Goro gave him a smile. </span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Alright sweetheart. Get ready,” Goro said and raised the strap. “Count for me darling.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>SMACK.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira let out a small sob but counted. “O-one.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>SMACK. </em>
  <span>“Two.” </span>
  <em>SMACK.</em>
  <span> “Three, ah, four!” </span>
  <em>SMACK.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akira continued to count and reached out his hand behind him. Goro could read what he wanted easily and took his other hand off the small of Akira’s back, moving it to hold Akira’s hand gently and give an encouraging squeeze. “You’re so good love, just a few more,” he said sweetly. He could see Akira steel himself as the strap painted an even layer of dark red and fire across him.</p><p> </p><p>“18. 19,” Akira squeezed his eyes and Goro’s hand. “20!” he let out in a cry, fresh tears coming out again as he felt the relief of it being over. He sniffled as Goro put down the strap and began to run his hands over his butt as he cooed at Akira sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“You did so well love, you’re such a good boy, I knew you could take it,” he said quietly. He gave Akira a minute of this to get his bearings and then pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’m going to go get some lotion and start a bath for you. Will you be okay for a few minutes?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Akira nodded. “Hurry back please,” he said in a small voice. He felt so tired but so good. He just wanted rubs and cuddles and love from his boyfriend now.</p><p> </p><p>Goro nodded and slid Akira gently off his lap, careful not to let anything come in contact with his butt. He went to start the bath, then went to the kitchen to get water and some chocolate for Akira. He grabbed the aloe lotion on the way to the bed and began to feed Akira. “Here honey, eat some of this,” he handed Akira the chocolate as he got to work putting the first layer of lotion onto his butt. Akira let out a gasp as the feeling of the cool lotion touching his burning bottom spread through him. He felt new tears coming from the mix of comfort and pain.</p><p> </p><p>Once he’d rubbed the lotion in and given a quick massage to Akira’s cheeks, he helped him off the bed enough to be able to lift him into a bridal carry to take him to the bath. “Grab the water and drink some on the way to the bathroom for me sweetie,” he instructed. Akira dutifully sipped at the water, and Goro waited until it was half empty before gently laying him in the bath water. He’d put down a water cushion right where Akira’s ass would have come in contact with the tub to help the pressure, but Akira still whimpered feeling the water come in contact with welts. “I know baby, I know it hurts,” he cooed as he began to wash the tears and sweat off Akira. “Are you okay? Too far?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Akira took a deep breath. “I’m okay, it was really good,” he said hoarsely. He must have strained his voice a bit screaming. “I love you. You aren’t a pillow prince, but you’re still my prince,” he said in a sweet, non-teasing tone.</p><p> </p><p>Goro felt himself melt at that. “I love you too,” he replied and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be sure to dry you off gently and put more lotion after this, then we can cuddle for a bit okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Once done in the bath, Goro lifted Akira out and had him lean against the counter so he could dry him off. He made sure to only gently pat around his bruises, admiring the marks as he went. “I wanna see,” Akira said. Goro raised a brow but still helped him lean off the counter so he could face away from the mirror. Akira twisted to look back at his ass in the mirror. “Holy shit honey,” he said in awe. Goro rubbed his head affectionality as Akira stared at the deep red coloring, the dark purple bruises, the major swelling of his ass giving it a bubble butt look. “I love it,” he grinned. He loved having Goro’s marks on him like this. “Bet I won’t be able to sit for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro smirked as he walked them both to the bed. “Oh no, I guess you’ll have to cuddle on me instead for the night,” he teased. He put another round of lotion on Akira before he took off most of his own clothes and laid down, then opened his arms to allow Akira to settle on him and snuggle into his chest. He left the blankets off of course. That would be cruel to let sit on Akira. “I love you so much,” he kissed the top of Akira’s head as he began to run his hand gently over the bruises. He felt Akira shiver and moan lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I love you too, honey,” Akira whispered, feeling content as he began to doze off in his favorite place in the world.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>